Delphini
Z twarzy według Harry’ego Pottera przypominała swoją mamę, więc możliwe jest, że miała czarne oczy. |włosy = Srebrny blond, niebieskie pasemka |rodzina = * * } * Rudolf Lestrange * * * * * Narcyza Malfoy * Lucjusz Malfoy * Andromeda Tonks * * Draco Malfoy * Scorpius Malfoy * * Ted Remus Lupin * * * * * * * * * Harry Potter * James Potter II * Albus Severus Potter * Lily Luna Potter * * |różdżka = Różdżka Delphini |praca = Pracownik w domu opieki dla starszych czarodziejów i czarownic |dom = Nie chodziła do Hogwartu |przynależność = * Rodzina Lestrange * Rodzina Black * Rodzina Riddle |aktor = Esther Smith }} Delphini, znana bardziej jako Delphi (ur. w marcu 1998 roku w Dworze MalfoyówHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt IV, scena 11) — potężna, wężousta czarownica półkrwi; domniemana córka Toma Riddle’a i Bellatriks Lestrange. Będąc jedynym dzieckiem Lorda Voldemorta Delphi stała się, po śmierci ojca, jedynym znanym dziedzicem Slytherina. Została uwięziona w Azkabanie za morderstwo Craiga Bowkera. Biografia Wczesne życie 200px|thumb|left|Delphini w sztuce Delphini urodziła się w marcu 1998 roku w Dworze Malfoyów jako jedyna córka Bellatriks Lestrange i Lorda Voldemorta. Jej przyjście na świat utrzymane zostało w tajemnicy przed innymi śmierciożercami. 2 maja 1998 roku rodzice Delphi zginęli podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Mąż Bellatriks, Rudolfus Lestrange, przeżył bitwę, lecz został odesłany do Azkabanu za swoje zbrodnie. Eufemia Rowle zaadoptowała Delphini, podobno tylko dlatego, że zaproponowano jej wielką ilość złota''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt III, scena 16. Według Delphi, Rowle nie lubiła jej, obrażała ją, a nawet jej groziła. Trzymała w dodatku w domu klatkę z lelkiem wróżebnikiem – magicznym ptakiem, który krzyczy, kiedy zanosi się na deszcz. Eufemia sądziła, że robi on to dlatego, że Delphi z pewnością źle skończy. Dziewczyna wytatuowała sobie później ten znak na szyi, co miało znaczyć, że sama tworzy swoją przyszłość. Delphi nie uczęszczała do Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Miała nie najlepszy kontakt z innymi dziećmi. Nie miała najlepszego przyjaciela, lecz wymyśliła wyimaginowanego, gdy była młodsza. W pewnym okresie jej życia Rudolf został zwolniony z Azkabanu albo uciekł z niego po raz drugi. Po tym zdarzeniu opowiedział Delphi o jej prawdziwym dzieciństwie i pochodzeniu, a także zapoznał ją z proroctwem, które miała za zadanie wypełnić Brzmiało ono: ''Gdy niepotrzebni ocaleją, gdy czas się zmieni, gdy niewidoczne dzieci zamordują ojców swych – wówczas Czarny Pan powróci. W nieznanym bliżej okresie Delphi rozpoczęła pracę w Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów imienia Świętego Oswalda i miała tam swój własny pokój. Za pomocą zaklęć okryła ona przepowiednię, tak, że trzeba było najpierw odkręcić klosz, a potem wypowiedź słowo w mowie węży, aby ujawniła się ona na ścianie''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt III, scena 21 . Pierwsze dwie zmiany czasu 31 sierpnia 2020 roku Amos Diggory udał się do Harry’ego Pottera i poprosił go o to, aby ten pozwolił mu użyć zmieniacza czasu, ponieważ słyszał plotki, że Ministerstwo weszło w posiadanie owego przedmiotu. Staruszek chciał cofnąć się aż do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i uratować syna, który został zamordowany na rozkaz Lorda Voldemorta, a w jego mniemaniu zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Amosowi towarzyszyła Delphini, udająca opiekunkę Amosa i podająca się za jego bratanicę. Wówczas poznała Albusa Severusa Pottera, przedstawiła się i powiedziała, gdzie pracuje, a także, żeby wpadł do niej kiedyś, jeśli będzie miał na to ochotę. Delphi już wtedy prawdopodobnie upatrywała nadzieję w realizacji przepowiedni, kiedy tylko usłyszała o zmieniaczu czasuHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt I, scena 6. Albus Potter podjął decyzję o naprawieniu jednego z jego zdaniem największych błędów ojca – chciał uratować niepotrzebnie zabitego Cedrika. Z tego powodu razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Scorpiusem wyskoczył z pociągu do Hogwartu przed swoim czwartym rokiem i razem udali się do Upper Flagley, gdzie spotkali się z Delphi. Dziewczyna gorąco poparła pomysł uratowania „kuzyna”, już wówczas zapewne myśląc o własnych celach. Delphi dostarczyła Eliksiru Wielosokowego, do którego uwarzenia wykorzystała składniki z magazynu Hogwartu, do którego się wkradła w czasie wakacji. Delphini zamieniła się w Hermionę, Albus w Rona, natomiast Scorpius w Harry’ego. Pod zmienionymi postaciami we trójkę wkradli się do Ministerstwa Magii, do gabinetu Ministra Magii i ukradli Zmieniacz czasu po rozwiązaniu serii zagadek, które stanowiły ochronę dla tego niesamowicie ważnego artefaktu. Korzystając z niego, Albus i Scorpius poważnie zmienili wydarzenia z przeszłości, tworząc dwie alternatywne rzeczywistości. Pierwsza wyglądała tak, że Ron, zamiast poślubić Hermionę, był w szczęśliwym małżeństwie z Padmą Patil – nie narodzili się Rose Granger-Weasley ani Hugo Granger-Weasley, Albus trafił do Gryffindoru, natomiast Cedrik i tak nie przeżył. W drugiej rzeczywistości Cedrik przeżył i stał się śmierciożercą, zabijając w bitwie o Hogwart Neville’a Longbottoma, finalnie powodując, że ostatni horkruks Voldemorta, czyli Nagini nie została zniszczona. Zakon Feniksa przegrał bitwę, a Harry zginął. W tej rzeczywistości Delphini sprawowała władzę pod pseudonimem Wróżebnik. Przydomek był wymawiany wręcz z nabożną czcią, co wskazuje na kluczową, chociaż bliżej nieznaną rolę, jaką pełniła Delphi w ówczesnym społeczeństwie czarodziejów. Scorpiusowi z pomocą Snape’a i działającego w podziemiu Zakonu udało się jednak przywrócić poprawny ciąg wydarzeń. Próba zniszczenia zmieniacza czasu Scorpius i Albus, widząc, do czego prawie doprowadzili, postanowili zniszczyć zmieniacz czasu na własną rękę. Albus wysłał sowę do Delphi, ponieważ uznał, że powinna ona o tym wiedzieć i być przy zniszczeniu owego przedmiotu. Przybyła do Hogwartu w sam raz. Albus chciał ją przeprosić za to, że nie byli w stanie cofnąć się w czasie i uratować Cedrika. Scorpius opowiedział też o okropności świata pod rządami Voldemorta, które oczywiście nie były dla Delphini takie złe. W pewnym momencie Albus zobaczył jej tatuaż na szyi, przedstawiający Wróżebnika – przyjaciele domyślili się, że to ona jest Wróżebnikiem z historii alternatywnej. Delphini tymczasem zaatakowała chłopców, skrępowała ich, a następnie wyjawiła kim jest, czerpiąc z tej chwili wyższości przyjemność. Delphi zaprowadziła Albusa i Scorpiusa na boisko quidditcha, gdzie chłopcy mieli się przenieść do III zadania i doprowadzić do tego, żeby Cedrik przegrał. W pewnym momencie zauważył ich Craig Bowker Jr, a Delphi uśmierciła go zaklęciem ''Avada Kedavra. Po przeniesieniu się do 1994 roku, Albus i Scorpius stawiali opór. Delphi nakazywała im zmienić czas i mówiła, że przepowiednie to przyszłość i są głupi, jeśli tego nie rozumieją. Mówiła to, lecąc nad nimi nie używając miotły, zupełnie tak jak jej ojciec. Wymianę zdań i spętanych chłopaków zauważył sam Cedrik i pospiesznie rzucił zaklęcie spętania na Delphi. Albus i Scorpius utrzymywali go w pewności, że jest to część trzeciego zadania. Delphi zdenerwowała się i przeniosła się aż do 1981 roku, czyli do czasu, w którym Voldemort zabił rodziców Harry’ego. Córka chciała ostrzec ojca, do czego to doprowadzi. Albus i Scorpius pospieszyli za nią i dotarli do Doliny Godryka. Za pomocą kocyka dali informację o tym, gdzie są i co się zaraz stanie swoim rodzicom w przyszłości. Konfrontacja Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron i Hermiona cofnęli się do Doliny Godryka w 1981 roku, przy użyciu innego zmieniacza czasu. Chcieli tym samym pomóc chłopcom. Harry zaproponował, że przetransmutuje się w Voldemorta i zwabi Delphini w pułapkę. Pozostali czekali w kościele, za dużymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, aby Harry był w stanie ściągnąć ją do środka. Delphi w końcu pojawiła się i Harry „przebrany” za Voldemorta udawał, że widzi ją pierwszy raz w życiu, że kompletnie nie wie kim jest. Delphi wyjaśniła mu, że jest „jego” córką. W trakcie rozmowy Delphi zorientowała się, że „Voldemort” to tak naprawdę Harry Potter. Wybiegając, bez pomocy różdżki, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, rzucając także zaklęcie w stronę Harry’ego. Był zmuszony do ukrycia się pod jedną z ław kościoła. Gdy wróciła i była blisko zabicia Pottera, Albus przybył z pomocą, rzucając różdżkę do swojego ojca. Wspólnie udało im się obezwładnić Delphini. Po schwytaniu dziewczyna stwierdziła, że chciała tylko odnaleźć ojca i żyć z nim. Albus nie słuchał jej i chciał pomścić Craiga, jednakże Harry zatrzymał go. Stwierdził, że Delphi musi nauczyć się żyć z tym, że (tak jak on) na zawsze będzie sierotą. Delphi następnie została uwięziona w Azkabanie za swoje zbrodnie. Wygląd Włosy Delphi były koloru srebrnego blondu z niebieskimi pasemkami. Według Harry’ego Pottera przypominała z twarzy swoją matkę, Bellatriks Lestrange. Na karku ma tatuaż wróżebnika, stąd pochodzi jej przezwisko. Relacje Rodzice mały|prawo Nie wiadomo, co Voldemort i Bellatriks sądzili o swojej córce, ponieważ zmarli, gdy ta była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Biorąc pod uwagę miłość i podziw Bellatriks, którymi zawsze darzyła Czarnego Pana, narodziny ich wspólnego dziecka musiały być dla niej wielką radością i dumą. Nie do końca wiadomo też, z jakiego powodu Voldemort chciał dziecka. Jak wiemy, nie przywiązywał się do nikogo emocjonalnie, tym bardziej nie czuł potrzeby miłości. Możliwe jest jednak, że zdał sobie sprawę, iż jego córka mogła stać się bardzo zdolna i użyteczna, jak Bellatriks. Niewykluczone jest również, że nie chciał plamić rodziny brudną krwią i pragnął, by Delphi stała się Dziedzicem Slytherina. mały|lewo Utrzymywali jej narodziny w tajemnicy. Mogło być to spowodowane tym, że chcieli zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo, gdyż Tom był uznawany za jednego z najpotężniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych czarnoksiężników wszech czasów. Można dodać, że Bellatriks Lestrange była najbardziej lojalnym i znanym Śmierciożercą oraz poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana. Delphi pragnęła poznać rodziców za wszelką cenę. Ostatecznie włożyła wiele trudu w to, aby spotkać się z ojcem i uratować go. Postanowiła cofnąć się w czasie, aby „stworzyć” przeszłość, jak i przyszłość, w której szczęśliwie żyła z ojcem. Ostatecznie nie udało jej się to. Została pokonana przez swojego kuzyna, Draco Malfoya, Hermionę Granger, Harry’ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Wolała umrzeć niż zmierzyć się z faktem, że nie udało jej się spotkać ojca. Eufemia Rowle Jej matka zastępcza, Eufemia Rowle nie znosiła jej. Zaadoptowała ją tylko ze względu na sporą ilość złota, które jej zaoferowano. Zawsze powtarzała, że „spotka ją lepki koniec”. Wydaje się, że Eufemia nie wierzyła w Delphi i nie traktowała jej jak własnego członka rodziny, a po prostu utrzymywała ją ze względu na spory zarobek. Rodzina Malfoy Nie wiadomo, czy jej ciotka Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoy wiedzieli o jej istnieniu. Jest to jednak bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż Delphi urodziła się w ich posiadłości. Jeśli jednak wiedzieli, możliwe jest, że w dalszym ciągu utrzymywali to w tajemnicy, aby chronić siostrzenicę. Amos Diggory Delphi miała na początku bardzo czułe relacje z Amosem, nazywała go nawet „wujkiem”. Pomogła mu znaleźć dom Harry’ego Pottera w nadziei uratowania Cedrika Diggory’ego. Jednak Delphi pomogła mu tylko po to, aby mogła ożywić swojego ojca, Toma Riddle’a, który zabił syna Amosa. Nie dbała o życie Cedrika, lecz Amos nie miał o tym pojęcia. Był przekonany, że Delphini miała dobre intencje. Rudolfus Lestrange Delphi twierdziła, że Rudolfus, po wyjściu z Azkabanu, przyszedł do niej i powiedział jej o dziedzictwie, przeszłości i rodzinie. Możliwe jest, że dawał jej lekcje czarów, uroków i czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Nie do końca jednak wiadomo, kto z jej krewnych wiedział o jej istnieniu. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * Pojedynkowanie – dziewczyna była wyjątkowo potężną czarownicą, zdolną do pojedynkowania się z wykwalifikowanymi urzędnikami – Hermioną Granger (Ministrem Magii) oraz Harrym Potterem (szefem całego Departamentu Aurorów) * Wężoustość – Delphini była wężousta (komunikowała się z wężami, mówiła w ich języku), a cechę tą odziedziczyła po ojcu. * Latanie – Delphi była w stanie latać bez miotły bądź innego magicznego środka lokomocyjnego, podobnie jak Voldemort. * Magia bezróżdżkowa – dziewczyna wyjątkowo umiejętnie posługiwała się magią bezróżdżkową. Zdolna była zamknąć drzwi za pomocą zaklęcia, samymi rękami, podczas konfrontacji z Harrym Potterem''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt. V scena jedenasta Etymologia Imię Delphini mogło być związane z konstelacją na północnym niebie o nazwie DelphinusDelphinus na angielskiej Wikipedii.. Ród Blacków, z którego wywodzi się matka Delphini, miał w tradycji nadawanie imion dzieciom związanych z gwiazdami i konstelacjamiPottermore – „Naming Seers”.. W mitologii greckiej Delphyne była samicą smoka, która miała strzec PythiaDelphyne na angielskiej Wikipedii.. Niektóre mity opisują Delphyne jako pół-kobietę, pół-węża, istotę podobną do Echidny. Najprawdopodobniej ma to związek z jej ojcem, Tomem Riddle’em, który po odrodzeniu posiadał nieludzki wygląd, podobny właśnie do węża. Za kulisami mały|[[Esther Smith wcielająca się w Delphini]] * Podobnie jak Teddy Lupin, jej siostrzeniec cioteczny, Delphini straciła obojga rodziców podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Warto dodać, że matka Delphi zabiła matkę Teddy’ego. * W sztuce teatralnej ''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko w Delphi wcieliła się Esther Smith. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) en:Delphini es:Delphini fr:Delphi ja:デルフィーニ no:Delfini Djervell pt-br:Delphini Riddle ru:Дельфини uk:Дельфі Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Wężouści Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Riddle Kategoria:Rodzina Slytherin Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1998 Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Rodzina Lestrange Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy